


Claude von Riegan

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude von Riegan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude von Riegan
Relationships: Claude von Riegan - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Claude von Riegan

**Author's Note:**

> Claude von Riegan

Claude.....if you read this I'm free on Thursday night and would like to hang out. Please respond to this and then hang out with me on Thursday night when I'm free.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE HIM ❤️💖❣️💓💘💕💝💞💘💛


End file.
